


Sorting

by PenguinLoki



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLoki/pseuds/PenguinLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Musketeers are sorted into their houses. A birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrypotteristherapy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteristherapy/gifts).



> I’ve had this story stuck in my head for about a year now, because there are never enough Hogwarts AUs, and I always feel the need to justify my sorting choices. So I can think of no better way to celebrate the life of Katie than writing more Musketeers at Hogwarts. Happy Birthday, lovely!

“le Fere, Athos.”

Athos stepped forward quickly, making sure to keep his back straight and steps even. His parents might rethink their thoughts on Howlers if he managed to trip with an entire school staring at him.

The three legged stool in front of him looked to be about the same age as the hat in the professor’s hand.

He’d already forgotten their name and hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat it anytime soon.

He sat on the stool and for a moment before the hat fell over his eyes saw every face in the room turned to him. He felt a sudden rush of gratitude for his parents for forcing him to attend their boring dinner parties. If nothing else, they made him immune to stage fright.

“A very pragmatic solution,” said a disembodied voice in his ear. “A trait that would do well in Slytherin.”

His parents would certainly be proud, he thought bitterly. It was considered a _proper_ house. “You can’t base every decision of your life on what your parents think,” the hat chided. “And you wouldn’t want to, either. You’re loyal, but only to an extent, and your willingness to look out for yourself will be an asset in _SLYTHERIN_.”

The last word was shouted to the entire Great Hall. One of the tables began to clap for him while another actively boo’d. _Who does that to a kid?_ Athos thought distantly as he made his way over to his new housemates.

X

“d’Herblay, Aramis.”

Aramis strode confidently forwards, flashing the professor a smile before climbing up onto the stool. Professor Treville didn’t look amused, and Aramis filed that challenge away for later. For now a hat was dropped onto his head and the world went dark.

“You’re very confident in yourself for an eleven year old,” muttered the hat. “You remind me of another boy from several years ago. He did well in Gryffindor…”

Aramis felt his pulse speed up. The kids on the train had spoken of Gryffindor like it was the greatest place ever. He could be brave, couldn’t he?

“You could, yes,” the hat agreed. “But it’s not what drives you, is it? You want fairness in the world. Hmmmm. A tricky problem to solve.”

This was not the first time Aramis had heard someone refer to him as such, but it was the first time an article of clothing had and he couldn’t stop the laugh.

The hat sighed, a decidedly odd sound without a body to go with it. “You’re very loyal. It’s a good trait to have, but one very easily manipulated. I have seen a lot in my time and want to assure you that your loyalty will be a better asset to you if you remember to question things rather than blindly follow.”

Aramis thought that was a weird piece of advice, but nodded anyway. He’d never exactly had a problem with questioning authority even when he respected it. “Then I suppose the only solution is to put you in _HUFFLEPUFF_.”

X

“du Vallon, Porthos.”

And so started the longest four and a half minutes of Porthos’s life.

As soon as the hat was securely on his head it made a questioning noise and was then disturbingly quiet for what felt like an eternity but was probably only minute or so.

“A difficult choice to make,” the hat said so suddenly that Porthos fought the urge to jump. “You're certainly a brave one to have made it this far,” the hat continued. “But your mind is very impressive too. Such a desire to learn would be best harnessed in Ravenclaw. Yet your loyalty willingness to act… “

The hat trailed off and Porthos rather wished it would stop doing that. This was stressful enough without extended silences.

Finally the stupid piece of fabric sighed and did the only sensible thing there was to do. “Do you have a preference, child? Either House would fit you.”

Porthos thought back to the book of famous wizarding heroes he'd been given by the witch who had told him about Hogwarts. The author had said she'd loved being in her house despite everyone saying it was a bad fit, and he'd thought she was better than any of the stories in it.

“If that's how you feel, it'd better be _GRYFFINDOR_!”

X

“d’Artagnan--” The professor promptly broke into a coughing fit and d’Artagnan was suddenly unsure of what to do. Should he just walk up? Wait for the man to get control of his voice again? The kid in line behind him gave him a small push and that was that.

He could feel everyone staring at him, but it wasn’t that bad. After one of the older kids on the train had told him he’d have to perform several complicated spells for the Sorting, having everyone looking at him was nothing.

The professor-- done coughing now-- tried to set the hat on his head.

Tried being the key word. Before it had even reached his forehead the hat was already screaming “ _GRYFFINDOR_ ”.


End file.
